1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to both fire extinguishers and blowers, and more particularly, to a combination exhaust gas fire extinguisher and blower machine.
2. Description of Prior Art
A fire extinguisher and a blower machine are known in the art and are of various types. The combination exhaust gas fire extinguisher and blower machine in accordance with the present invention, will employ the exhaust gas of a two-stroke cycle or four-stroke cycle internal combustion engine, as a fire fighting agent, and it will also be used as a blower when desired.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a combination exhaust gas fire extinguisher and blower machine, which will be adaptable as a back-pack or other type unit, and the combination as such will be unique and economical.
Another object of this invention is to provide a combination exhaust gas fire extinguisher and blower machine, which will be further unique, in that the exhaust gas is readily available from machines that employ such engines for many purposes.
Another object of this invention is to provide a combination exhaust gas fire extinguisher and blower machine, which will be of such design, as to include an exhaust outlet hinged cover having a flexible hose which connects with a blower air intake, and the covering and uncovering of the exhaust outlet will be manually controlled by cable means.
A further object of this invention is to provide a combination exhaust gas fire extinguisher and blower machine, which will be of such design, as to include a plurality of spring-loaded louvers in the air intake, which will automatically increase the air intake as engine speed increases, so as to effectively cool the exhaust gas being used to extinguish a fire.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a combination exhaust gas fire extinguisher and blower machine, which will be of such design, as to include an air cooled fire fighting cone or nozzle attached to a second hose, and the fire fighting cone will be used as a blower nozzle at other times.